Tras Conseguir La Espada
by JhOtO
Summary: Después de tener la Espada Maestra en sus manos Link tiene que rescatar a su hermana y embarcarse en una nueva aventura a través del mar.


LA LIBERACION DE ABRIL  
  
Iba a bordo de Mascaron Rojo, a su espalda llevaba la espada Maestra conseguida en Hyrule tras vencer al poder divino, en la torre de los Dioses.  
  
Iba pensativo, tenia que rescatar a su hermana y destruir a Ganondorf, aunque sabia que el señor de la isla del Diablo estaría al corriente de su llegada.  
  
Utilizando el cañón de Mascaron destruyo la puerta que defendía la isla y cuando se bajó en la orilla sacó su espada.  
  
- Link, ten cuidado ese pájaro que rapto a tu hermana estará alerta y noto poderes malignos que crecen sin cesar.- dijo preocupado Mascarón Rojo.  
  
Link asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras hasta la plaza central.  
  
Una voz fantasmal se oyó reír maliciosamente a lo lejos.  
  
Miró a todas partes pero no vio a nadie. De repente una honda expansiva como la de una bomba, por detrás suyo, le hizo volar varios metros adelante. Cuando consiguió resistir el dolor del impacto miró el lugar de la explosión y descubrió que unos metros más arriba levitaba un espectro hecho de sombra. En su mano izquierda llevaba una bola de Energía Tenebrosa que súbitamente lanzo contra Link.  
  
Link volvió a sufrir un impacto que lo debilitó; en ese momento recordó las palabras de Mascaron en Hyrule al conseguir la espada Maestra: "Esta espada fue dominada por el héroe del tiempo, fue la espada que selló a Ganondorf en el infierno y es la única espada que repele el mal"  
  
Link susurró: -Repele el mal...  
  
Cuando el ser preparaba otro proyectil Link agarro su espada. El fantasma disparo su bola y Link de ávidos reflejos consiguió rebotar ese duro golpe con su espada hacia el enemigo.  
  
El espectro rugió de dolor por el impacto y segundos después se desintegró. En medio de la plaza apareció un cofre, al abrirlo Link consiguió el Martillo Megatón.  
  
Link oyó unas risas. Se giro y vislumbro miles de pequeños y luminosos ojos, al ver esto, Link corrió hacia la puerta que había abierto días antes, en el primer intento de salvar a Abril.  
  
Paso varias puertas y pasillos, hasta llegar a la ultima puerta donde se encontraba Abril. La niña, cuando vio a su hermano no pudo retener una sonrisa, exprimió un grito: -¡Link, ya estas aquí!  
  
Link no dijo nada, intento abrir la puerta de la celda, pero fue inútil.  
  
-Es imposible que abras esa puerta- dijo una voz que le resulto conocida a Link. Link se giro y descubrió de quien era esa voz... era Tetra junto con dos piratas que se adelantaron a Link para abrir el cerrojo que retenía la puerta cerrada. Link dio media vuelta para abrazar a su hermana liberada que corría hacia él. Tetra que observaba la escena entre los dos hermanos y vio la espada Maestra, dentro de la funda que llevaba Link a la espalda.  
  
-Eres tú... no, como podrías ser tú...- susurro Tetra ya calmada de la impresión que le había dado ver esa espada en poder de Link.  
  
-Link, tienes cosas pendientes aun... ¿no?- pregunto Tetra mirando hacía arriba, Link asintió. -Nosotros nos llevaremos a tu hermana... ¡Ah! y vuelve de una pieza, ¿vale?  
  
Cuando Tetra salió se oyó el graznar de un gran pájaro... Kranos, por el había empezado toda la historia desde que rapto a Abril en isla Initia.  
  
Cuando Kranos aterrizo de la reja bajo sus garras empezo a salir agua, esto preocupo a Link así que salió corriendo por una rampa que iba dando vueltas a la sala. Pero no fue fácil para Link pues, Kranos, rompía la rampa al paso que iba su enemigo. Algunas veces Link tenia que saltar para no caer al agua que subía sin cesar, cuando los dos llegaron al final de la rampa Kranos se puso en el ultimo metro enseñándole al humano sus tenebrosos ojos.  
  
Link, agotado debia pelear con aquella criatura que tenia ante el, pero sabia que su espada por poderosa que sea no podría atravesar esa coraza que protegía el rostro de aquel monstruo, entonces cogió el martillo Megaton impactándolo en el Craneo del pájaro.  
  
La bestia rugió de dolor, pues fue un impacto tan fuerte el del martillo que su mascara protectora se resquebrajo y callo echa pedazos.  
  
Link agarro el mango de la espada con fuerza y la hundió profundamente en la frente de Kranos dándole muerte.  
  
En ese instante Link corrió hacia la cabaña de Ganondorf.  
  
Al entrar en la choza sin girarse Ganondorf dijo:- Eres afortunado muchacho, muy pocos de mis enemigos me ven dos veces en su vida.- Ganondorf se giro, Link no pudo resistir su furia y se lanzo contra su enemigo, le impacto con su espada pero no lo atravesó pues fue el quien fue lanzado hacia atrás dolorido.  
  
-Creías que con tal poco poder en esa espada ibas a vencerme y ahora ya no tiene su poder inicial ¿cómo piensas derrotarme?, por tú error morirás- dijo Ganondorf mientras sacaba de su manto una espada.  
  
Link, vislumbro su fin, pero algo sucedió, Link se armo de sus máximas fuerzas y se levanto.  
  
Tetra estaba subida en Ganondorf luchando con sus pequeños puños.  
  
-Ratilla miserable- dijo Ganondorf cogiendo a Tetra y apuntando con su espada a su victima. En ese instante en el cuello de Tetra brilló algo.  
  
-¡Aaaah, el poder dorado de los Dioses! ¿Eh? ¡Al fin te encuentro Princesa Zelda!  
  
-¿Zelda? ¿De qué estas hablando?  
  
-No intentes ocultarte, ahora morirás...  
  
Al instante Tetra y Link desaparecieron.  
  
Ganondorf miró por la ventana y vio a dos Orni llevándose a Link y a Tetra.  
  
De la nada apareció volando Valú, amo de los cielos quien recubrió la choza de Ganondorf de llamas.  
  
Jhoto  
  
P.D. Es mi primer fic!! Me he basado en el videojuego de Zelda Wind Waker! Qué tal ha quedado? ¿Debería continuar? Reviews por fa! 


End file.
